liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rabelais
Rabelais is a high ranking officer from the LGT Office and was the dealer the Revival Round III for Group B. In the final chapter he is revealed to be the father of Yokoya Norihiko. Appearance and Personality Rabelais' mask has flares around the eyes and eyebrows. There is an upside-down heart design on his chin. Rabelais does not seem very sympathetic, as he laughs evilly when mentioning that players who lose in the revival round lose the right to participate in the Liar Game Tournament. History Rabelais challenged his son, Yokoya Norihiko, to make millions of yen within a certain time limit, to teach his son a lesson. Plot Round IV Rabelais is one of the high ranking officers observing Round IV, however he does not seem to commentate. Revival Round III Rabelais acts as the dealer of group B's third revival round. When he announces the name of the game to group B, he causes an uproar on the site as well as in the observation room, as he effectively confirms that Yokoya Norihiko knew the rules of the game before they were announced. Round V Rabelais is first seen showing excitement for the battle. He goes on to say that it is a shame that Harimoto Takashi withdrew, but says that it will be a "mano-a-mano" (Spanish for "hand to hand") between Akiyama Shinichi and Yokoya. Rabelais belittles Kanzaki Nao, finding it humorous that Leronira believes she is the reason Akiyama is able to win. Rabelais seems excited when people start to bid on Yokoya, and predicts that the first round will be a bidding war for Yokoya and Akiyama, whereas the other bids will remain dead calm. As Akiyama is the last person to go up for Human Auction, Rabelais believes that he and the other dealers will sit through a few eventless bids. Rabelais watches in loud excitement as Yokoya and Akiyama fight over Nao, saying that watching is so much fun. He seems to be shocked when Yokoya shows that he was serious about winning Nao. Rabelais then explains to Forli that it was not due to luck that Yokoya got a low player number, but that the Collective Ghostleg Lottery relies on the mathematics of probability. Rabelais then expresses some concern to the fact that Yokoya knows a lot about the Liar Game Tournament. He wonders how he received this information, and whether or not he knows why the dealers wear masks. After being bid on, Rabelais notices that Nao's expression had suddenly changed, and wonders if she had thought of a plan. However, he mockingly laughs when he sees that she loses hope once again. As the game progresses, Rabelais expresses interest when Nao manages to flip the tables with a few words, but quickly praises Yokoya for changing the other participants' minds another time with his explanation. When Yokoya and his team moves into the other room, Yokoya reveals that he has read the novel, to which Rabelais reacts in a surprised-yet-calm manner. Later it is revealed that Rabelais is Yokoya's father. Category:LGT Category:Characters Category:Manga